marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 183
. At the time, Peter was so preoccupied with his problems he unintentionally snubbed Harry and his friends, causing a rocky start to what ultimately became a long-lasting friendship. When Peter tries to remind him that they are friends, Harry accuses him for killing both Gwen Stacy and his father Norman.This is a distorted view, Norman Osborn was actually responsible for the death of Gwen Stacy, and seemingly died himself battling Spider-Man in - . However, unknown to everyone at this time, Norman had survived as revealed in . He will resurface again in . Dodging a barrage of pumpkin bombs, Peter tries to talk sense into Harry but he is unwilling to listen. When Peter asks Harry what he wants, his friend tells him that he wants to die. After barely avoiding another pumpkin bomb blast, Peter decides to give Harry what he wants and stand still. Harry begins to hallucinate the ghost of his father, who tells Harry to be careful as Parker might be playing a trick on him. Peter assures Harry that this is no trick and stands his ground. Harry charges at him on his goblin glider, however, he pulls away at the last moment unable to bring himself to murder his friend. The sudden movement causes Harry to crash, and when he hits the mud, the specter of his father fades away. Peter knew that Harry could get control again and rushes to his aid. However, Harry tells Peter to get away from him. He tells Parker that he hates him for everything that has happened in his life, and is furious that he cannot bring himself to kill Parker. After a moment of silence, Harry tells Peter that he needs to get away from everything. Putting his Goblin mask back on, he will always hate Peter and that one day the Goblin will return, and until then, Peter will have to worry about when that day might be. As the Green Goblin flies away, Peter can only stand there in stunned silence. He likens this to the time he letting a burglar getaway, a burglar that later went on to muder his Uncle Ben.Peter's Uncle Ben was murdered in . Peter believes that Harry will never commit murder, and hopes that in letting him go, he hasn't made a horrible mistake. At that moment, Edward Whelan's father watches an old family film of them playing in the pool together.Whelan is depicted as watching this home movie on an old film projector. This technology displayed here should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Seeing their happiness together, the elder Whelan breaks down in tears over what he has done to his son. Soon after, the Green Goblin stops at his apartment to see his son one last time before flying off into the night. Just before dawn, Spider-Man pays a visit to his parents grave site. He tells them all of what happened and everything he has been through. Now that he no longer blames himself for their deaths, he can move on with his life and grieve their passing and swings off. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Mr. Whelan * Mrs. Whelan * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** ****** The Osborn's Apartment **** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A video played in this story shows events that affect the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}